The Simpsons: Number 4F22 Credits (1997)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co- Executive Producers George Meyer Mike Scully Steve Tompkins Supervising Producers Jonathan Lou Collier Ken Keeler David S. Cohen Producer Richard Appel Consulting Producers Ian Maxtone-Graham Dan McGrath David Mirkin Consultant John Swartzwelder Co-Producer Colin A.B.V. Lewis Produced by J. Michael Mendel Richard Raynis David Silverman Richard Sakai Denise Sirkot Written by Ian Maxtone-Graham Directed by Jim Reardon Executive Producers Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith Hank Arazia And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Joan Kenley Also Starring Tress MacNeille Additional Vocals by Michael Dee Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Executive Consultant Brad Bird Executive Story Editors Donick Cary Dan Greaney Story Editors Ron Hauge Ned Goldreyer Associate Producers Alison Elliott Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by All Clausen Conducted by Alf Clausen Songs Written by Alf Clausen Ken Keeler John Kander Fred Ebb Ray Stevens Scott Joplin Boris Blank Dieter Meier Ben Bernie Maceo Pinkard Antonio Romero Rafael Ruiz Orchestrations Alf Clausen Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Scoring Second Engineer Pete Elia Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Lee Harting Kurtis Kunsak Animation Production Manager for Gracie Films Joel Kuwahara Post Production Coordinator Dominique Braud-Stiger Dialogue Sound Editors Robert Mackston Terry Greene Norman MacLeod Music Editors Chris Ledesma Bob Beecha Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Bill Freesh Production Coordinator Felica Nalivansky Production Mixer Ronny Cox Sound Recordists Terry Brown Bob Hile Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Maria Kavanaugh Assistant to Mr. Groening Claudia de la Roca Assistant to Mr. Mirkins Jane Yamashita Assistant to Messrs. Oakley & Weinstein Elizabeth Jacobs Assistant to Mr. Sakai Felica Nalivansky Assistants to the Producers Jacqueline Atkins Amir Meszaros N. Vyolet Diaz Sherry Falk Debra Jackson Jeffrey Poliquin Dan Fybel Christine Shimm Ellen Barnett-Bendavid Post Production Assistants Richard Chung Alexander Duke Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Animation Director Utit Choomuang Overseas Production by Rough Draft Chang Myung Nam Assistant Director Mark Ervin Animation Timer Michael Polcino Storyboard Supervisor Christian Roman Storyboard John Mathot Christian Roman Jeff Meyers Character Design Supervisor Scott Alberts Character Design Joseph Wack Matt Greoning Sam Simon Background Design Supervisor Lance Wilder Background Design John Krause Debbie Silver Prop Design Kevin M. Anderson Jefferson R. Weekly Character Layout Artists Scott Brutz Chris Clements Mark Ervin Luis Escobar Raymond Persi Josh Taback Paul Wee Steve Mealue Background Layout Supervisor Lynna Blankenship Background Layout Artists John M. Bermam Rene Vaga Computer Animation Design & Layout Sarah Frost Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Dug Ward Animation Checking Supervisor Younghee Higa Animation Checker Sam Im Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer-Riggs Color Design Lead Amy Klees-Rychlich Color Design Syd Kato David Lauterbach Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Shigeko Doyle Belle Norman Cookie Tricarico Animation Camera Supervisor Robert Ingram Animation Camera Patrick Buchanan Additional Animation Timing Jen Kamerman Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Animation Associate Producer Laurie Biernecki Animation Production Manager Martin Alvarez Animation Production Coordinator Elizabeth Hernandez Animation Production Associates Jason Manzatt Reid Kramer Eric Loudon Animation Production Accountant Kyle C. Hammans Animation Production Assistants Jason Biokowsko Jeff Curtis Animation Post Production Supervisor Rick Polizzi Animation Post Production Coordinator Dean Bauer Animation Post Production Assistant Ani Martirossians Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutter Tim Heyen Telecine Unitel Video, Larry Field The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #4F22 COPYRIGHT ©1997 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:End Credits Category:Gracie Films Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Film Roman